1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera device such as a surgical microscope system used in the medical field.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera device, which captures an observation image and displays the observation image on a monitor, is used for, for example, microsurgery which a surgeon performs while observing a fine surgical site by using a microscope or endoscopic surgery which a surgeon performs while observing a surgical site inside a patient's body by using an endoscope. With a medical camera system which includes such a camera device, it is possible to visually recognize a target site with ease and in detail by using a large observation image displayed on the monitor. In addition, a plurality of persons related to surgery can observe the surgical site and an image of the surgical site can be shared.
As the related art of such a camera device, there is a stereoscopic endoscope device disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-206425, for example. In Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-206425, a wide angle image (a 2D image), a stereo vision image (a 3D image), and an image for navigation (an entire region image) are obtained by using an endoscope and a display area of the 3D image is controlled such that the 3D image is displayed on a portion of a 2D image. Accordingly, fatigue or tension of a person referring to the images is alleviated.
In a medical camera system, for clear observation of a target site on which surgery, treatment or the like is performed, it is desirable that the resolution of a displayed image is as high as possible. In addition, since it is possible to accurately and easily grasp the distance and the size of an observation target through stereoscopic observation of the target site, the demand for a 3D video that provides a stereoscopic observation video to an observer has been increased. Particularly, for surgery on a fine structure, a high-resolution 3D image is needed. The camera device in the related art has a problem that it is not possible to visually clearly recognize the observation video in detail or the like. In addition, in order to generate a high-resolution 3D video which is required in the medical field, it is necessary to use two cameras to capture right and left parallax videos.